Sparkles
by CamilleLitteraire
Summary: Et notre gagnant de la finale de Canada Talent est... Ou devrai-je dire notre gagnante... Robin Sparkles !


Hello, me voilà avec mon tout premier How I Met Your Mother ! Il est un peu léger je vous l'accorde, mais je bosse en ce moment sur un Barney/Robin qui sera bien plus consistant.

Cet Os est donc écrit par rapport à la nuit du FoF avec le thème "Talent". Bonne lecture !

(Musique cool: Blow Me, de Melissa Benoist et Alex Newell !)

* * *

« Et notre gagnant de la finale de Canada Talent... Ou devrai-je dire notre gagnante... Est Robin Sparkles ! »

Les applaudissements de la foule de la cassette enregistrée furent couverts par les éclats de rire de Lily, Marshall, Ted et Barney. Robin leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oh, allez, c'est bon, c'était drôle les cinq premières fois mais maintenant ça en devient juste pathétique. »

Elle se leva avec un soupir mais Barney se redressa pour la retenir.

« Ne t'avise pas d'éteindre, Sparkles. Et on a clairement pas la même définition du mot pathétique ! » fit-il en désignant l'écran.

La Robin de 18 ans se trémoussait maintenant en collant à paillettes en reprenant son célèbre tube « Let's Go To The Mall » sur la scène du Canada Talent. Son inséparable robot traversait la scène en clignotant joyeusement devant les sourires immaculés du présentateur au look épouvantable.

Robin fusilla ses amis du regard alors qu'ils riaient toujours comme des baleines échoués sur le canapé. En essayant de ne pas regarder l'évidence de l'insuccès de son ancienne carrière de teenage pop star, la jeune femme se leva dignement pour enfiler son manteau.

« Puisque je vois que l'immaturité règne ici, je m'en vais. »

La Robin de la cassette éclata d'un rire aigu en se trémoussant sous sa veste en jean cloutée.

« Je voudreu remercier ma feumille, hein, qui m'a toujours beaucoup eudé ! » fit-elle avec un très fort accent canadien.

Il y eu un bref silence très rapidement brisé par les hurlements hystériques de Lily et des trois garçons. Ted glissa du canapé et tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd, mais ni lui ni les autres ne semblèrent le remarquer. Robin retint une autre réplique cinglante qui serait de toute façon très certainement discréditer par son autre elle de 18 ans. Alors, sans un autre regard vers ses amis, elle claqua la porte et sortit du petit appartement.

Les rires de Lily s'arrêtèrent alors immédiatement. Soucieuse d'avoir vraiment blessé son amie, elle se releva et secoua Marshall.

« Arrêtez de rire, bon sang ! Robin est partie ! »

Ted se releva (sans manquer de se prendre l'angle de la table basse dans la tête) et Marshall préféra obéir à sa femme. Cette dernière attrapa la télécommande d'un geste vif et mis la cassette sur pause, figée en un gros plan du visage de Robin entouré de mèches blondes décolorées.

« Quoi, hé, non ! » protesta Barney. « Rends moi la télécommande ! »

« Oh, toi, tais-toi ! Robin est partie ! » tenta-t-elle de lui expliquer.

Mais l'attention de Barney était entièrement tourné vers la télécommande que Lily tenait dans ses mains. Elle pouvait presque l'entendre murmurer « Mon préciiiieux... » dans une parfaite imitation de Gollum.

Mais au lieu de lui donner, Lily utilisa l'objet pour lui asséner un grand coup sur le crâne.

« On s'est moqués de Robin ! Elle ne veut peut-être plus jamais avoir affaire à nous ! »

« Tu ne crois pas que tu dramatises un peu, Lily ? » tenta Ted timidement (notez cette jolie allitération en t).

Le regard furieux de son amie le fit se recroqueviller et il n'osa pas ajouter un mot de plus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? » demanda Marshall à sa femme.

« On pourrait tous aller chez elle pour s'excuser, » proposa sa dernière en se calmant quelque peu.

« Ou alors on pourrait se cotiser pour lui acheter une de ces paires ultra chères de bottes Louis Vuitton, » lança Marshall dans un élan de féminité non réprimé.

Barney et Ted échangèrent un regard conséquent par dessus la table mais décidèrent de faire passer cette écartade au Bro Code (Règle numéro 589: Ne jamais parler de fringues entre potes) sur le compte de leur hilarité passée.

« Ou bien on pourrait l'emmener au restaurant ce soir pour nous faire pardonner, » proposa Ted à son tour.

« Ou bien on pourrait regarder la deuxième cassette que j'ai réussi à dénicher qui montre Robin faire de la publicité pour des toilettes canadiennes avec son tube Let's Go To The Toilets, » lança nonchalamment Barney en sortant de son costume la précieuse cassette mentionnée.

Les quatre amis se regardèrent un instant. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient à nouveau hurlant de rire sur la canapé alors que la voix de Robin résonnait depuis la télé.

« Les toileuttes Erable, les meulleires niveau confort, hé ! »


End file.
